A solar receiver absorbs heat from concentrated sunlight striking one or more panels of opaque absorber tubes containing heat transfer fluid (HTF). Radiation to ambient may occur where the absorber surface temperatures exceed ambient temperature. Temperature gradients between the internal wall of an absorber and the moving HTF may lead to thermal stress, fluid degradation, and inefficient heat transfer.